Generally, people use a box, a holding structure inside the box to pack thin fragile goods before the thin fragile goods are delivered. Moreover, styrofoam is commonly used to fill-up the empty spaces inside the box. The box, the holding structure, and the styrofoam, buffer any shock made to the box to prevent the thin fragile goods or thin articles from being damaged by the shock. However, material such as styrofoam causes environmental pollution and is not easily recycled. So, in recent years, styrofoam production for packing and filling-up the empty spaces inside the box has been drastically reduced because of the concept of saving earth's resources and protecting ecological environment. Realizing environmental protection has become a major concern all over the world, therefore, using the same material as the box for the holding structure and for filling-up the empty spaces which causes no pollution and is easy for recycling is a trend.
At times, the aforesaid shock made to the box can be a force applied on an area of the box equally, and sometimes, the aforesaid shock can be a puncture to one point of the box. Therefore, for using the same material for the box and the packing structure, there are several methods for preventing the thin fragile goods or thin articles from being damaged by the shock, such as, increasing the rigidity of the box (increasing the thickness), increasing buffer spaces (empty spaces) inside the box, strengthening the packing structure (complicating the packing structure) or making the packing structure all around the thin fragile goods or thin articles to realize the achievement of protection.
However, all the aforesaid methods have some unavoidable drawbacks as follows:
Increasing the rigidity of the box (increasing the thickness) increases material costs and occupied spaces resulting in rising packing cost and delivering cost. Increasing buffer spaces (empty spaces) inside the box increases the occupied spaces of the box resulting in rising delivering cost. Strengthening the packing structure (complicating the packing structure) complicates the manufacture and the fabrication of the packing structure resulting in rising the manufacturing cost. Making the packing structure all around the thin fragile goods or thin articles increases material costs and occupied spaces resulting in rising packing costs, the delivering costs and complicates the fabrication of the packing structure.
Therefore, it is a trend to increase the rigidity of the box and to decrease buffer spaces inside the box to buffer the shock made to the box for preventing the goods or thin articles inside from being damaged by the shock. It is beneficial to design a cushion structure which is made with the same material as the box that the cushion structure can further decrease size of the box and without increasing the rigidity of the box in order to reduce the packing cost and can also protect the goods or thin articles inside the box.